specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Corpo Stormtrooper
O Corpo Stormtrooper era um ramo independente militar sob o Exército Imperial do Império Galático. O Corpo era mais conhecido por seu numeroso suprimento de obedientes stormtroopers treinados em Academias Imperiais em toda a galáxia, bem como sua devoção fanática a Darth Vader. Considerado como principal executor do Império, o Corpo serviria para lembrar as populações militar e civil da supremacia militar do Império. Herdando as forças militares do Grande Exército da República, o Corpo iria possuir uma grande quantidade de infantarias altamente treinadas para suportar excursões militares contra remanescentes redutos Separatistas. O Corpo acabaria por ser fundada por um grupo de clones comando. Ele iria continuar contando com o grupo de clone troopers da República durante alguns anos após a proclamação da Nova Ordem. No entanto, o processo de envelhecimento acelerado de clones pode ter deteriorado algumas de suas habilidades. Assim, o Corpo começou a aceitar recrutas não-clones em suas fileiras, com a maioria dos clones sendo dissolvidas quatro anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Aparições *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * *''Rogue One'' * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' HQ animadas *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24'' *''Star Wars 25'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' * *''Império Despedaçado'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * * }} Categoria:Pessoal militar Imperial Categoria:Unidades militares Imperiais